isles_of_gula_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kortocka Race
='Kortocka'= You are a member of the Kortocka tribe. Perhaps your tribe comes from an ancient time following the traditions and ideals passed down from thousands of years or a more recently created tribe of wanderers and outcasts just trying to survive the wilderness through the words of your elders. Your tribe may be unruly and outside the confines of modern society, but thrives on the strength of interdependence rather than individualism. Everyone has their part to play in the tribes' survival and you are no different. Whether you are a simple farmer, growing fruits, vegetables and grains, or you hold some form of nobility or higher status within your community, you hold some responsibility and adhere to the needs of the tribe as opposed to your own. 'Kortockan Beliefs' The Kortockas belief in many deities and spirits, including the belief that spirits are found in non-human beings and objects such as animals, the waves, and the sky. In that belief, they say after the birth of Laʻilaʻi, the woman, and Kiʻi, the man, the man succeeds at seducing and reproducing with the woman before the god Kāne has a chance, thereby making the divine lineage of the gods younger than and thus subservient to the lineage of man. This, in turn, illustrates the transition of mankind from being symbols for the gods (the literal meaning of kiʻi) into the keeper of these symbols in the form of idols and the like. The Kumulipo was recited during the time of Makahiki, to honor the god of fertility, Lono. 'Kortocka Traits' Your Kortockan character has a variety of natural abilities, the result of thousands of years of elven refinement. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom Score increases by 1 while your Intellect decreases by 2. Age. Kortockans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. Alignment. Kortockans are Lawful Neutral. They tend to be good. They normally respect the tribe’s elders words but might not understand the laws of the empires. If your Kortocka was a slave then he most likely does not respect the law, and Kortockas are often thieves. Size. Kortocka range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Accustomed to dark jungles and the night sky, you have a superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were a bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Jungle Guide. If you are traveling in a forest, rainforest, or jungle, you and your group have no disadvantage. Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Kortockan. Plant Distinction. You can tell what conditions a plant will do if you consume, breathe or touch it, and have a +1 in a Medicine(Wisdom) check.